The Spider To The Fly
by McFadden
Summary: Summary: Jack Sparrow ventures to the Port of Southland. He knows why he came. Oh how he loved their wicked little game. Will Jezebel get caught in his web again, or is Jack too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm Only doing this once, so read carefully. I don't own anything but Jezebel. This story is purely fictitious and for the sick little pleasures of my readers. So don't sue!

A/N: I'm going to try my hand at a little POTC fanfare. Hope y'all don't mind. This is my first attempt, so go ahead and rip it apart if you wish. Blade: Trinity fans, don't fret, I will get around to updating one of these days! In the meantime, enjoy...and if you haven't seen the Libertine yet, please for the love of God, go! His best! Lovely...lovely.

xoxo

McFadden-

Chapter One

Jack looked across the deck at the port of Southland. It was a little keyhole place on the outer ridges of Tortuga. He lazily steered the ship, barely able to make out the docks in the late night's darkness. There was a crescent moon hanging in the sky, but not low enough to illuminate the shadows. Jack was on his own for this trip. Will and Elizabeth had taken ashore to enjoy the benefits of being married. Jack snorted at that thought. If he be married, Will may as well have left him to rot in the shackles of that cell in Port Royal. That was his view of marriage anyway. A skeleton crew of 6 or 7 roamed aimlessly through the bowels of the Black Pearl, making preparations to dock. Tibbs could sense some anxiety in the Captain as they approached land, but he knew better than to ask, so the older mate went on about his business. Jack always seemed to get a little edgy around these parts of the islands.

Jack got the ship tied down and shut her down for the night. The sooner he could get off of it and into a pub, the better. He needed a good stiff swallow of rum. The drunkards and the whores filled the streets in their search for sin. A few of the more colorful women, with their overly made up faces, gave a passing eye to Jack as he traipsed down the cobblestones, smiling to himself. His reputation always preceded him...and he loved every moment of it!

The bar had been your regular run of the mill dive. It looked like a shit-hole, but that was the taste for pirates. Jack made himself scarce at the back, where the light wouldn't reach him. This was a drastic difference from his usual flamboyant self. But tonight, he wanted to watch the crowds, unconsciously searching for a familiar face. After seeing the bottom of the jug he consumed, Jack figured he better be off searching for a room in the hostel across the street. If he had to walk all the way back to the Black Pearl, he wasn't entirely sure he could make it on two legs...and he didn't feel like crawling.

In the dodgy side-street of the pub the wind gusted from the docks. A fog had rolled in that wasn't there before. Looks like a night spent at an Inn was on the agenda. He felt drunken suddenly. Surely the effects of his tankard of rum hadn't begun having its appeal already! No, this was some other force that was tickling his nose. Then, it hit him hard in every vital cell of his body.

Jack could smell the white sage flowing off of her before he even turned around. His eyes went dark and cloudy as he shut them briefly to stop the storm that was churning inside of him from just the scent of her.

"Jezebel..."

_Damn!_ His voice had been far too soft for that kind of reintroduction, but if she had picked up on anything, she surely wasn't showing it to him as she looked back with eyes that killed him. They were the only hazel jewels he couldn't pillage. If only she knew the effect she had on him, he really would be a dead man. A sarcastic smirk crept its way upon her pretty little mouth as she stood there and nodded to him.

_Good Christ! If it ain't the devil himself come back to torture her...Of course he had remembered her name! I'd be more surprised if he actually knew where he was. _

"Sparrow..."

It was short, clipped, and cold. Not the kind of reply he was hoping for, nor the tone of voice he remembered so fondly. But then again, what had he wanted her to do? Run into his arms and wrap herself around him, taking him down in an intoxicating kiss like she had done those so many years ago...It simply wasn't going to happen. The satiny gleam of her hair held him transfixed. It was wild and beautifully tangled like he loved. He smiled his impish grin and leaned closed to her, running a tanned and dirty finger across the open lace of her bodice.

"Hello Turtledove."

The sound of his voice washed over her like warm homey. She instinctively backed away from it as though he was the plague, and shot a dangerous glare his way. What the hell had he been doing there in the first place. Jack stood there looking innocent as ever, but the always present gleam in his eyes easily gave him away.

"What? Don't feel like playing our little game?"

She nearly laughed, _he wasn't serious was he? _He was definitely trying. The bad thing was, Jack could be really persuasive when he wanted to. But not this time.

"You honestly think that for all that swagger and charm I'd ever come back to you Jack Sparrow! Quit wasting my time and your breath. Save it for the whores at the Commons. That's where you're headed isn't it.

If Jack hadn't been...well...Jack...he would've flinched. She was spitting poisonous words at him and he had been acutely turned on by the fire he was well aware she possessed. The Commons was a brothel not far from where they stood. Those girls weren't his taste. He already had his favorite, and she was standing right infront of him. His breath was airy as it flirted with the skin of her neck as he dared to inch closer, taunting her.

"You know you want to, Darling..."

Memories of lustful and hazy encounters flashed through her mind. Both bodies writhing and glowing with sweat from the humid air of the ocean. But things had gone wrong one too many times for her to trust him anymore. Jezebel immediately turned cold and angry and pushed him away.

"I prefer not to. Good evening to you, _Mr._ Sparrow."

Jack had studied her eyes carefully, he knew exactly what she was thinking. In truth, he had been thinking it too. Watching her walk away into the night, he knew he would follow her. But it had to be at a safe distance, lest she hauled off and shot him with the double barrel he knew was hidden beneath her flowing skirts and shift. He longed for the flesh that used to belong to him. No one else would do. He had to have her again...tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Did y'all enjoy that last chapter? Thank you so much for all of the very sweet reviews. Now settle down for the continuance of my little tale.

Listen carefully...

McFadden-

Chapter Two

Deftly moving, with all the grace of a skilled pirate, Jack followed Jezebel through the backstreets of Southland. Jack knew this familiar path. He had taken it with her many times before. Sometimes carrying her laughing body through the alleyway singing at the top of his long while intermittently placing numerous stolen kisses upon her. _Ahh yes, _Jack had been quite taken with her. Seeing her again only brought those private, secret feelings to the forefront, making them stronger, tenfold. In the midst between his daydreaming, he had barely realized that she had stopped walking. He halted just in time to stow away behind a large barrel a safe distance behind her, or so he thought.

"Jack,...stop following me."

Jezebel's voice was a little more than tired, and a bit distracted perhaps. Jack felt the stark coldness run through him that comes when being caught. And here he was thinking he was clever. He boldly reached out for her hand, which could prove to be a deadly move. But she didn't snatch her hand away.

"We have unfinished business, Love."

He looked at her, studying her intensely. Something was wrong here. She wasn't acting normal. Even in the past during brief encounters after their falling out, she had entertained a little banter with him. Now it was as if she was highly nervous to be around him. Not because of what he may do, but more so afraid of what someone else may do. As she took her hand loose from his grasp, she looked increasingly exhausted as she stood there. Her eyes opened and closed slower by the second as if she hadn't the strength to keep them open much longer. Despite all that, she managed to look at him pointedly. Jack decided to cut off the playing, whatever this shadow was that cast itself over her had been causing her much anguish and Jack intended to find out what was wrong.

"Jeze..."

Immediately her eyes sprung back to life. _Uh Oh...wrong word._ Jack had completely forgotten. He could only watch as her anger built. It was whispered, but it was seething.

"Don't..._ever_...call me that again. Do you hear me, Jack."

That was the one sentiment that he knew her by. How could he have been so stupid as to let it slip by him now. Still, her demeanor worried him.

"Tell me what's the matter with you darling. You're not yourself..."

She knew what he had really meant. But she wasn't about to tell him.

"That is none of your business anymore now is it?"

It was a verbal slap in the face, and it hit him hard.

Jezebel knew that she couldn't stay in his presence much longer. Not if she wanted to remain sane. She would have to leave. Or he would...either way, she didn't want to be there. Finally she looked at him completely defeated.

"Go home Jack...go back to your ship and let me alone, please."

Jack was shocked. She was almost begging him to leave. This wasn't the Jeze he knew. He was becoming a desperate man. He had to know what was bothering her so terribly. He knew that it wasn't just the fact that he had showed up. This was different. Daring himself to use her forbidden name once more.

"Jeze, come back to me..."

Unfortunately, that was the one that did it. He saw it in her eyes before the screaming started. All Jack could do was close his eyes and stand there, taking the barrage of words flying at him.

"Come back to you? COME BACK TO YOU! Do you even remember what it was like?"

_Ohh he had remembered what it was like, he knew all too well._ But somehow he figured that what he had in mind was not what she was referring to.

"You stayed drunk! You're drunk now! You couldn't even keep yourself off the ground!"

He swerved from one side to the other and looked at her with one wide, but sober eye. His voice whispered raspily.

"Didn't have to, Love... I kept awares long enough to get you right, didn't I?"

Her face went slack before burning furiously. Half out of anger, and half because she knew it was partially true. She just scoffed and turned away from him, completely disgusted. What else had she expected? Six years and he was still the same. All the salt in the Carribean couldn't sting this man. Jack just continued to stand there with his eyes closed and a confident smirk plastered to his face. _This was more like her_, he thought. She was livid_...and beautiful_. Jezebel turned back, looking him over with an appalled but hurt look.

"Why am I even having this conversation! Look at you... You could care less what I have to say. Well you know what Jack? It's been years...years! Far too long for me to care now! And I'm finished with it. I'd have a hard time believing you ever cared for me in the first place. All you had time for were the painted ladies of filthy TORTUGA!"

She had stopped, breathing harshly. After it subsided, she whispered venomously.

"Look at me you Blackheart..."

Jack couldn't. That had stabbed him through the heart. Didn't she realize how much he loved her then. To think that she never felt loved by him sent a strange pang of hurt to him. He cared for her even now as she refused him. Finally, he opened his eyes, fearing that everything he was feeling at that moment would come spilling out of him when he looked at her. She had never seemed more beautiful than she was right then. The wind ruffled through her hair, any light that was visible seem to catch like fire in her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and her lips were red and swollen like they used to be after his bruising kisses. She must've been biting on them when he wasn't looking. Fed up with his silence, Jezebel turned and disappeared briskly in the night. Leaving Jack full of self doubt and confused. Because when he had been silently following her before, she had been headed in the direction of her home. Now she turned into a new and strange direction that he didn't know where it led to.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another one! Love it, be nice to it, care for it. Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming, because I love them too.

xoxo-

McFadden

Chapter Three

She had to walk away. She couldn't say what she was feeling. Jezebel just had to leave him. Being around him after all this time had proven too much for her to handle. Why had he returned to Southland? He knew she lived there, that was her area. And as long as she was in it, the Black Pearl and its Captain weren't welcomed there. She turned around just to make sure that he wasn't following her anymore. Her view was met with nothing but fog and a handful of town stragglers. None of which bothered her more than the thoughts in her mind.

Jezebel had known Jack for nine years. Three of which had been her favorite years in life. The remaining six were spent trying to forget the other three. When she first met Jack, she had been on her way through the docks. That day was foggy like today had been. She was visiting a family friend who had returned earlier with shrimping nets full of fresh seafood. That night, Jezebel's family was having a feast for Royals. Her mother had never been one for such formality, and she had passed that trait down to Jezebel. Right at the heart of the party, she got up and walked over to the pier. Manny was there with his rickety boat tottering about in the water. He looked up and nodded to her with his crooked and genuine smile.

She had sat down on the planks of the floating dock and stared into the distance, breathing in the salty air. On the horizon, she saw a dark ship approaching. It looked far more looming that any other she had seen. She didn't recognize it as one of the locals. It had black sails but no flag to identify the crew. As it got closer, the smaller lifeboats dropped into the water and various lively swabs rowed up.

That's when she saw him. He was approaching fast on the left side of Manny's boat with a scandalous gleam in his eye. She didn't like the feeling of it. She yelled out to Manny about the stranger who promptly looked at her, seemingly amazed to have been seen by anyone. He changed the course of rowing and came straight up to her. Jezebel remembers the first words he said. With a roving and appreciative eye, he examined her and offered his hand in a flamboyant gesture.

"Seems I've been discovered! And who be you lovely lass? Hmm..."

She introduced herself and it was done. He had been just as charming then as he was even now, and to her that made him irresistible. Jezebel knew he was a pirate before he even spoke, but that's what intrigued her. There, they began their three year love affair. He had been gentle and submissive, and then forceful and demanding when need be. The perfect lover. Then it all came crashing to a halt.

She found him at the Commons. Not that she would ever set a foot in that rat infested hole in the ground, but no...she had merely been passing by it only to hear Jack's unmistakable voice laughing from the window of a second story room. All she could do was listen for a moment before marching inside, past all the whores and burst in to see Jack chasing around a tarty, rouged up mistress. Of course, the party ended as soon as he laid his eyes upon Jezebel.

She had wanted to vomit, she wanted desperately to make it all go away. She had fallen in love with Jack, and too see this betrayal nearly ended her. All she remembered was flying out of the door, having Jack follow her, screaming for her to stop, that she had it all wrong. She knew what she saw! And as far as she was concerned, he wouldn't have a good enough explanation to convince her otherwise. Numerous strangers stared in passing at the scene they made. There, this dirty pirate was begging this beautiful woman to stop and listen to his pleas of innocence.

Jezebel got all the way to the docks before Jack got a hold of her hand, pulling her to him and dropping to his knees. She hadn't realized she was still wearing the emerald skull ring that was far too big on her finger. Jack had given it to her the first he had taken her to bed and she'd worn it ever since. But now it just stared up at her mockingly as the man who gave it to her groveled at her feet. In a fit of anger and rage, she ripped it off her finger and threw it into the ocean, screaming, claiming it was finished! Jack looked at her wild eyed, screaming back at her.

"Are you mad woman! Christ Jeze, you're gonna kill me!"

With that Jack flung himself into the sea after it. He had come up sputtering with the jewel in his hand only to find her gone.

Jezebel realized that all things had gotten too out of hand, even their affair. It had gotten too serious, especially for the love of a pirate. She should have expected such things to happen. She just wanted to believe that Jack was hers. Even after that fiasco, when she saw him, she just pretended to be unfazed. It got easy to just argue and leave without getting anything resolved. Then she heard he had disappeared from Southland and gone to sea again. She knew that was where he really belonged, not on the mainland. But when she didn't see him return the following port stop, she was secretly crushed. It continued on for six years and then tonight she heard his incoherent mumbling and it all flooded back to her as she watched him stumble out of that bar. But, now life had to continue.

As she turned the corner, she came upon very nice columned estate. This was the home of Dominic Jensson, a guard in the Royal Imperial Navy, and Jezebel's fiancee. She wondered what Jack would do if he knew about this. It scared her how easily they fell back into the routine of fighting after all this time. Jezebel knew the feelings were still there, at least hers were. She looked up at the ominous house and dreaded it. The past was gone. No more romantic fantasies with a pirate captain. This was her reality now.

On her way up the steps, she retrieved a large carat diamond rind from her pocket and slipped it disdainfully on her ring finger. It glittered at her scornfully. How she hated that gaudy, overbearing piece of mineral. All it did was show his ownership of her. That's the only reason it was so big. It was just as flashy as he wanted all of his possessions to be. She rolled it back and forth on her finger, staring at it. It didn't belong there. An emerald belonged there in its place. With tiny little skulls on each side...

Anxiety and fear filled her once more. She dreaded going inside this place. It wasn't her home, although it would have to be very soon. It was unheard of that a man and woman live together before their wedding day. If she was lucky, he would be asleep and she would be left to her thoughts in peace. But it was not to be so. There was a small oil lamp burning in the conservatory as she opened the heavy oak doors. There he was, Dominic. A very handsomely featured man with bright blue eyes and freshly scrubbed skin. The exact opposite of Jack Sparrow.

"A little late for you isn't Sweetheart?"

It sounded nice coming from his lips, a little too nice. Jezebel looked next to his hands that were laying flat on his desk. There was a large flask of whiskey. A shiver ran through her body. She knew what that meant. See, when Dominic was drunk, he became extremely violent. As opposed to Jack, who was just incompetent and disorderly. And unlike Jack, who would never lay a forceful hand on her in anger, Dominic had, on previous occasions, been known to have his way with her whether she liked it or not. He would grab her wrists a shove her against walls, which Jack had done, but that was completely by her consent. She peered at Dominic tentatively and smiled sheepishly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I just wanted to check in before going home."

He rose from his chair in a dignified manner walking over to her and running a finger down a tendril of hair. When he breathed she could smell the heavy scent of whiskey on his breath. It was enough to make her want to wretch. His world were silky and smooth as the flowed from his mouth.

"You're not going anywhere tonight..."

It was the line she feared the most. His hand encircled her wrist, softly at first and then held it firm. Jezebel's heartbeat increase when his mouth got closer to her neck. Before she knew it, a sharp pain split through her as he bit down harshly. She knew better than to make a sound. Dominic pulled her silently into his bedroom and shut the door. Tossing her carelessly to the bed, he crawled on top of her with a sick and sadistic smile twisted on his lips.

Jezebel found it easier to find a point on the wall and stare at it through these drunken rages. However painful they may be, they were always quick and ended with him passing out. Tonight was no different. After pressing into her so forcefully, she hit her shoulder hard on the post of the bed. She knew that was going to leave a terrible bruise. There was no grace to this. And come tomorrow afternoon when she'd have to face him again, he'd be a perfect gentlemen having forgot that it even happened. He would tend to just ignore the marks that were left over.

She cried through the night, wishing that things had turned out differently. Why did it always come to this? She didn't even know how she got this way. Dominic was such a nice man, til his job consumed him and he started drinking to stave off the worries of his title. How she wished Jack was there now. She didn't dare fall asleep, she just waited for the first sign of sunrise.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again. Enjoying the installments so far? I'm trying to post this before the shutdown this evening.I know people are reading, but very few are commenting back. Please do, it gives me an idea on your reactions so that I know what to do to make this story better. For those who have been commenting, thank you. And who knows, if I get the correct addresses, you could have a surprise in your inbox later this evening.

Happy Tales...

McFadden-

Chapter Four

When morning did come, Jezebel arose sorely from the bed, careful to make sure that Dominic was still out cold before she moved. Of course, he was. Although it hurt to even put her feet on the floor, somehow she managed to move around quietly gathering garments that had been torn off the night before. For all intensive purposes, she was alright. Her shoulder just hurt her the most and it was the nastiest shades of blue. She dressed hastily and pinned her hair back up. As she left, one of his menservants caught her attention. He looked at her sadly and shook his head apologetically. They had to have known what went on when he drank. It was only another embarrassment to add to a very long list. She couldn't be happier just to go home and sleep in her own bed.

Jezebel loved her little doss. It wasn't beaten up and ragged like most small housing structures. She kept it nice and to her taste. Floating glass all the colors of the sea hung in rope nets above her windows and various curious looking items lay out on display as well. Mostly, she loved her books. They seemed to be her only escape from reality in recent years. Jack used to be that escape, but after he left she only had the pirate stories to help her fill the void. Sighing heavily and relieved, she opened the door and slipped off her shoes. Jezebel walked tiredly into her room, the wood creaking under her feet when she entered. She immediately took off her ring and earrings, setting them on the dresser. She removed her waist sash and was about to disrobe when a reflection caught her eye in the mirror, making her breath hitch in her throat.

"Where were you last night?"

Jack slowly rose from his seat on her bed. The sheets had been slept in, which meant he had spent the night there. She wasn't really surprised to find him waiting there for her when she came home in the morning. He was a pirate, he could get in anywhere if he really wanted to. But his voice was curious, questioning, and most of all tinged faintly with jealousy. Jezebel sighed softly and removed the pins from her hair, letting it flow down her back. She stared at his image from the mirror as she ran her fingers loosely through the strands. He looked as though he hadn't gotten much sleep. To be honest, she too spent half the night awake thinking only of him and nothing more. His face was set in a patient countenance but Jezebel could see that he wanted some answers, and that he wasn't going to leave without them. Jack caught her again with his accusing stare. His voice barely above a whisper.

"I can smell him on you..."

She whirled around and looked directly at him this time. _Damn him and his intuitions!_ His dark lashes lined in kohl, drifted down as his eyes rested on her red sash. Jack picked up the discarded strip of her dress, feeling the satin material carefully before pressing it to his nose and inhaling, slowly letting it fall to the floor between them.

"Surprised love? You shouldn't be...I know your smell like I know the currents of the sea. It's been stolen and replaced by something that I don't like. It makes my body cringe."

Jezebel could only remain silent. His voice was in that intoxicating tone again. The gravelly whisper that rolled over her senses, igniting them like only he could. She nearly felt violated by the intensity of his eyes that held her in place.

"Who is he?"

She really didn't want to tell him, but he had figured out so much by now that she really had no choice in the matter. Sighing, she rubbed her head with her fingers and confessed quietly.

"His name is Dominic..."

She picked up the flashy jeweled ring and tossed it on the bed beside Jack. He just stared at it, not because it was pretty and he wanted to steal it, but because in that instant, he held so much malice towards the inanimate object.

"...We're going to be married."

Jack ears started to buzz as they filled with his boiling blood. _Married! His Jeze...never! She wouldn't...she couldn't! Could she?_ But seeing that ring before him made it all too true. It solidified every horror that he never wanted to think of. She was promised to someone else. But deep down in the depths of Jack's sunburned mind, she still belonged to him.

"When..."

That was the only word he could croak out. He watched as she bit her lip. He hated it now when she did that, only because he loved it so much still. She'd only do it when she was shy or hesitant about something and it made him want to take her right then, right there.

"I've got two months."

The tension was so thick in the room as they both absorbed energies from eachother. Not being able to take such silences, Jezebel moved to turn around. But not before she caught the flash of fierce questioning in Jack's eyes. He moved closer.

"What's that?"

He had pointed to her shoulder that had been uncovered by the cloak of her hair. Her skin had been so pale that the bruise stood out well. Jezebel's hand immediately went up to cover it. Blushing slightly.

"It's nothing Jack..."

Her tone was too shaky, and the unmistakably foreign flash or fear that settle into her eyes was something so rare. It was so unlike Jezebel to be afraid of another human being. But there she was, trying to play off the indiscretion of whatever harmed her. He wasn't buying it. He placed his hand over hers and moved it out of the way. What he saw shocked and scared him. It was a purple, angry bruise, complete with tiny lacerations across the top. He knew immediately that this was no cause of a mere accident. From the look on her face, he could tell that this hadn't been the first time. His voice seethed with anger.

"Did he do this?"

She meekly nodded. What other choice did she have? Standing still, she saw Jack's other hand clench the bed sheets into his fist, turning his tan knuckles white beneath the strain. His hand slid down her arm and to her waist, pulling her to him until she sat beside him on the bed. Then he held her. Pulling her onto him as he did so. He couldn't care less if she didn't want him to do it because at that moment, he needed to. He wanted her to know that she was safe with him. Still, he was surprised when she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around him, breathing him in. Jezebel began to cry. If anything could break down a man like Jack, it was seeing her cry. It had only happened once before, and he would've done anything to make her stop. Tears trickled down her face as he rocked her. Speaking cherishments meant only for her into her ear. She sat quietly listening to the gentle hum of his words as they vibrated through his body and up to her. There was nothing more soothing to her than the sound of his voice.

Speaking as hushed as she had ever heard him, Jack eyes unmistakably glazed over with he most terrible thoughts circling in his head. He couldn't handle the knowledge that his beloved Jezebel had spent six years enduring this pain. An overwhelming since of guilt suddenly plagued him. He pulled back and looked at her saddened face.

"Being with me couldn't have been worse than this, could it Turtledove?"

He brushed his knuckles gracefully across the bruised and soft flesh over her shoulder. His voice was apprehensive, as if it would crush him to hear her say yes. He looked her over carefully, not missing the fact that she had a large matching bruise on her long neck, being hidden in a veil of her dark hair. Only this one had a row of harsh teeth marks with it. He moved the obstructing hair away gently and let out a soft and hurt breath. His eyes closed briefly, wishing it to go away. He didn't want to see it. Not on her pretty flesh. How could someone lay a hand on this delicate creature? His delicate creature...

He looked up at her. She was ashamed to meet his eyes, knowing that he had found the other one too. Jack caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger. His chocolate brown orbs peered into her until she looked back. They seemed so sad and sorrowful.

"I know I haven't been perfect but...Even I have never done this."

How she missed the thick texture of his voice. She felt it float up to her ear and wished that his mouth was closer. She knew it was so wrong to think like that. Her dark lashes closed over her hazel eyes once more, ashamed to look at him. He was right. For all of his faults, and he had plenty...Jack was a good man. Deep down Jezebel knew that. Why was this so hard!

"Why did you leave me Jezebel?"

It wasn't a question for her. It sounded more like an anguished plea. But she knew the answer anyway. So should he. He claimed to her once that she had it all wrong, but Jezebel hadn't left it up for discussion. It was because he had been unfaithful. She caught him with her own eyes. Looking at him right now, she wondered if maybe there was something she misjudged about that day. No man who has ever been unfaithful could ever look at her the way he was right now. But she didn't want to think of that now. It would only make the pain of not having him while he was so close so much worse.

"Jack..."

His name was so soft on her lips, he wondered if he had heard it at all. He saw her as she pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. He so loved to watch her do that. He nearly reached up and took it with his own. She looked as though she wouldn't have protested it if he tried, but he didn't.

"I have to go. If he finds me here with you..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence before he broke in with unmatched levels of convictions behind his words.

"...I'll kill him."

Jezebel felt her blood run cold because she knew he was telling the truth. He chanced at placing a soft kiss on her forehead and when she didn't protest he stretched out on the bed behind her urging her to follow his lead.

"You need to rest love... Captain Sparrow's here now. No one is coming to take you away."

Jezebel eyed him warily. Jack knew what she was thinking and already had a reply for her. Looking mischievous, he raised his hands in surrender.

"I'll be good...Scouts honor."

He held up two fingers playfully as Jezebel's eyes looked at his hesitantly but with a touch of amusement.

"Why do I not entirely trust you?"

Jack just grinned knowingly as she settled down into the fluffy pillows. She study him from this angle and still found his profile quite handsome after all these years. Jack just laid there, raging a conflict in his own mind as he roamed over her features.

"You're so beautiful Jeze..."

He sighed heavily.

"I wish I could..."

Jack cut himself off before he finished the line. Jezebel just looked at him. She knew he had spoken out lound when he hadn't meant to and she expected no answer from him. She was a kind for doing that. Because even though Jack would never admit it, he got embarrassed when he felt he revealed more of himself than he should have. Truthfully he wished he could take her in his arms and kiss her over and over again, melting away any resolve she had left for him.

"...But I can't."

The last part came out sad. Jezebel heart thumped against her ribs. She was finding it hard not to forgive him for everything and throw all caution to the wind. But she held her ground. Jack just silently berrated himself for what just happened. Why was he incapable of controlling his inner monologue? Really, he needed his tongue cut out.

Jezebel pulled the covers tighter around her. They were still warm from where he had laid on them earlier, and smelled of salt and sandalwood. Just like him. She felt wrapped in security as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. The last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep was Jack, watching over her vigilantly and turning the emerald stoned skull ring about on his finger.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Aha! I found it...it was hiding in my brain the whole time! Thank you wholeheartedly for those who took the time to review. I appreciate your loyalty. You're the reason I update. Have fun...

McFadden-

Chapter Five

Jack eventually dozed off, laying beside her. He awoke a few hours later, only to be painfully aware of an erection he did not know what to do with. Well, he _knew _what to do with it, but it seemed as though Jezebel had shifted during sleep and now had her body pressed tightly and deliciously to his, making his situation all the more difficult. He had been a 'good boy' while she slept but apparently his dreams had betrayed him. It had been a particularly nice fantasy he had about them aboard the Pearl. But the reality of it was, if she woke to this, Jack knew she'd be furious more than anything.

Cold buckets of water were the only solution at the moment. There was nothing left for him to do. He hated the aspect of bathing! Jack thought the grime that covered him was hard earned and proudly worn, but he conceded. Going into the washroom, he spotted a her bath and began to undress himself. In Jezebel's deep four-legged tub, he doused himself over and over until his problem was solved. It would have to do for now. Twenty minutes later he emerged from the washroom, relatively cleaned and dry, wearing only his pants and no worse for the wear.

To his surprise, Jezebel was awake there in the bed and looking at him with a bemused expression on her face. His hair was still damp as the trinkets that were woven through them jingled. His tanned body was exposed for her as she studied all of his markings and tattoos. He didn't seem to have any new ones. The sparrow on his arm was her favorite. Jack saw her admiring him openly and smirked in her direction as he sauntered back to the bed. His playful expression turning more serious with each step he took. His voice turning rough and deep as he stopped, kneeled with his knees straddling her, his body looming over her body.

"Like what you see Love?"

He leaned into her further until mere centimeters separated them. Jezebel flew out from underneath him, flustered. Her cheeks burning red. That shouldn't have happened. She eyed him wearyingly.

"Jack don't start...It can lead nowhere good."

Jack crawled towards the other side of the bed where she was now. His hand rand over her cheek and under her jaw, caressing it lightly.

"Aye but it can Darling, you know it can."

She backed away from his touch slower this time and stared at him with not much fight left in her.

"That might be true, but I can't do this..."

Her voice was so weak. He knew she was trying to fight in a losing battle within herself. Jack pinned her with his eyes, making her still and quiet.

"Turtledove, look at me. I'm not drunk. We're not in the Commons, and I'm not looking for a whore. In spite of what you think to be true, I've never indulged in the pleasures of another. I left here knowing what you believed, and knowing that I couldn't have changed your mind. So, instead of dying a slow death by being around something I couldn't have, I chose to suffer at sea. At least out there, I was alone. All I've ever wanted was you."

There was complete silence. Jack had never been so serious before in his life and it frightened her a little. Jezebel knew for the first time, that what she saw those years ago was a mistake. But that didn't change the course of 6 years. Things were different now. There was Dominic, and an impending marriage. So much had transpired since then and it was all happening so fast. She felt like crying. Her eyes teared up and she masked them behind her hands. This caused her next words to be a muffled sob.

"I can't leave him Jack..."

Jack closed the distance between them and held her tightly in his arms. Jezebel cried into his chest, seeing all of his wounds and old scars. It had been a long time since she had seen his bare chest. Tanned and hard, it still was. She had memorized everything about it while resting her head against it numerous times before. It was like being home again. He had longed to feel her in them again. Running his fingers through her hair, he quieted her and then made sure she looked at him before speaking seriously.

"I told you I would kill him. And I have every intention of keeping my word."

She looked so conflicted. Of course she didn't want him to kill Dominic. But Jack was a stubborn man. She put her hands on Jack's bare chest and pushed away gently.

"I can't do this Jack."

That was the only thing she could have said to make him leave. It broke him. With that, Jack grabbed his remaining clothing and affects and left Jezebel in her room. This only made her cry harder. _How could this have happened!_ Then, she realized that this was the same questioned she asked herself the night before while lying next ro a passed out Dominic. Saying it this time, just hurt her worse. Something had to be done. She got up quickly to follow after him. He was at her front door, opening it by the time she reached the bottom of her stairs. She called out to him desperately while running.

"Jack!...Jack wait!"

Jack turned around somewhat surprised, just in time to see Jezebel fly into his arms. Without pretension she ran her hands down the sides of his face and kissed him with everything she had. For a moment, Jack just felt like the floor was going to spin out from beneath him. But, of course Jack wasted no time in responding. All he could think about was the fact that _she_ was kissing _him_. His whole body shivered. Her kisses could still have the same effect. He could get purely mad and drunk off of her. Jezebel felt warm all over, warmer than she'd felt in ages! That's what being in love with Jack Sparrow was like. He filled every fiber of your being. He possessed you. He crawled inside of your mind and told you all these dirty little thoughts in his sexiest lilt. Gave you images of all the thing he wanted to do to you. And when he touched you, you felt it all over. That was how Jezebel felt. When they pulled apart, Jack rested his forehead upon hers, heaving for breath and said.

" 'Bout time Love...'Bout bloody time..."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Apologies for the delay. If you read 'Black Mariah', then you'll know my reason for returning to this genre. I've gotten props from the first and second pirates films. Not those little coin props they gave away with the dvd. HINT: Here's only one of the things I recieved. I have something...more...useful. _If only it would point north..._ Anyhow, enough of that. I hope my small faithful group of readers like this new addition, keep me informed either way.

_Bootstrap's bootstraps..._

McFadden-

Chapter Six

Sparrow greedily leaned back in to capture another kiss, remembering days of times past where that was all he used to do. Some mornings it had been his sole purpose in waking up. With Jazebel's hands underneath the open part of his jacket and roaming around the skin there and her lip making a small and dangerous path down his neck, the combination was torturous. A breeze floated into the room from the open door stimulating the effect. They both were so caught up in eachother that neither registered the sound of footsteps on the stairs outside the door. Only when they heard the aggravated clearing of a throat did they both freeze for a moment then turn to see what had made the noise.

Dominic stood there, stiff as a board and fuming with anger. His eyes traveled disgustingly over the form of Jack Sparrow, and then he shot daggers in the direction of his fiancé. His voice was tight with calm restraint, but Jezebel could clearly see the veins in his neck popping up from under his skin.

"Sweetheart, I _do _hope you were having trouble breathing, because from the look of it the only air passing between your lips was this Blackheart's breath."

Jack smirked.

"That name sounds so much sweeter when _she's_ whispering it to me, Mate..."

Dominic's nostril's flared at Jezebel. The flush on her neck told him that the pirate was telling the truth. He's was quickly becoming less able to control himself. He leaned forward menacingly.

"You'll die before you touch her again."

Jack had the good humor to look momentarily hurt by his comment. Making sure to keep the brawny soldier's eye contact, Jack purposely brushed his fingers across the top of Jezebel's bodice, keeping them there longer than necessary to prove a point . He felt her go rigid with fear in his arms and he ran his hand soothingly down her back, staring mockingly at Dominic with a hinting smile as he did so. Dominic reached out and grabbed Jezebel hard by her hurt shoulder. So roughly in fact that it caused her to yelp out in excruciating pain. Jack immediate reaction was to grab the younger man by the throat and squeeze until he was panicking for oxygen.

"Wrong move...that was very rude."

Jezebel watch in horror and strange secret relief as her fiance's body flailed at the hands of Jack. Slamming him against the exterior of her house, the pirate pulled a small dagger from his belt and held it to Dominic's throat as he gagged. Jezebel realized that if she didn't stop him that Dominic was a dead man. She reached a hand out and touched Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, no..."

Jack turned around and looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Due to that one move, Dominic decided to take a cheap shot and his fist connected squarely with Jack's jaw. Jezebel screamed out, horrified that she had caused him to get hurt. But, the blow didn't seem to hinder the pirate's ability at all. He returned the brutality as he laid punch by punch upon Dominic's face, shattering his nose and covering his face with his own blood. After Dominic's body went limp and dropped on the steps, Sparrow turned to Jezebel. She was crouched by her doorstep with her knees to her chest and deliberately looking in the direction on her closed door. Her body shook with sobs. Jack only looked at her for a second, instantly regretting the fact that he had been so violent in front of her. In past times, she had seen many fights between the captain and the foe, but this time was different. This time she didn't have to look up to know that Dominic wasn't going to move again. Jack bent down and tipped her chin up. There was an apology hanging there between them but his gaze was very serious.

"Jeze...I..."

Somehow, now didn't seem to be the proper time to apologize. It would just have to wait. He looked at her again, trying his best to give her strength for what he was about to ask of her.

"...We need to leave. The Pearl is the safest place for the both of us now."

Jezebel felt like giving up. This was crazy. Her fiancé was dead and now she was going to run off with a man that was more unpredictable than the sea itself! All this happening on seconds of time...seconds! Was this not the same reason she left him years ago? Sadly, she knew that Jack was right. He had it all figured out. Once Dominic failed to report for duty, the Navy would come looking for him, and her house was second on the list. If she wasn't there and he was dead, they would assume foul play. And if she took all of her jewelry but no clothes, they would think it was a simple, petty robbery. And when they couldn't find her, it would be marked up as abduction. They _had _to leave.

Running upstairs with him at her heels she grabbed every piece of jewelry and finery she owned. Most were bribes or presents from Dominic to show off his wealth. Nonetheless, she didn't want them. Jack assured her that they would fetch a pretty price on neighboring ports. Or she could just barter them for other things she might need for the journey, such as clothes. Sticking some of the jewel into his belt and pockets, Jack grabbed her by the arms and hauled her out of the door. Jezebel barely caught a glimpse of the body lying at the foot of the door. Jack didn't want her to see it at all, so they ran as fast as they could back down to the docks where his ship stood massive and dark against the blue sky. Jezebel stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of it.

Memories flooded her head of the numerous times she had been underneath those sails. It wasn't scary to her back then, but this time, it was terrifying. Jack didn't seem uncomfortable with the prospect of having her there. Years ago, he would have given her grief over bad luck. But it seems like she was already having a bout with that as it was. Now, she was being pulled aboard. Numbly following wherever he was leading her.

"That you, Cap?"

A waterlogged older man yell from the bulk of the ship. Jack turned his head in the direction of his first mate, Gibbs, who looked Jezebel over with a familiar eye. She remembered him well as a kind man with a bit of a crazy streak. A perfect mate for Sparrow's crew.

"Aye! Whatcha got here Jack?"

Jack would've smiled but he was too concerned with keeling the Pearl out of this harbor as fast as he could. Gibbs nodded at Jezebel who offered him a weak smile. Nudging her forward and pointing to a large cabin, Jezebel left them and went inside. Gibbs gave Sparrow a questioning look and Jack leaned in and told him why they had to leave.

"Hoist the sails! We're turning rudder on Southland and heading further down...Tortuga!"

A bellow of approving shouts and grunts could be heard. No argument there. There wasn't anyone on Jack's ship who didn't like Tortuga.

Inside of the Captain quarters', Jezebel sat heavily on the bed and laid her head in her hands. Once the shock of things wore off, she finally began to realize that Dominic was _actually_ dead. She hadn't wanted him to die. Maybe things would've changed after they were married. Now she would never know. Moreover, she would have to live with the guilt that it was indirectly _her_ fault that he was killed, not Jack's. Curling up into herself, she began to cry. Outside, she could hear the sounds of waves crashing up against the hull, trying to soothe her.

After successfully pulling the Black Pearl out of port, Jack handed her over to the capable hands of Gibbs and went straight away to his cabin. There, he found her in his bed wrapped up inside his old blue overcoat fast asleep. Sitting down at the foot of the bed, he removed his boots and laid down. It was obvious that she had been crying. He knew why, he just wished she wouldn't. He was never good with crying women. Just ask Elizabeth... he had nearly shot her twice in his life. Once when she burned the cache on that damned island and once when she blubbered over Will wanting to leave on one of Jack's more recent ventures to Isla De Muerta. He grumbled at the memory and rubbed his sore knuckles. It was obvious too that Jack had been in a squabble, but no one cared to ask him about the blood on his shirt. Most of the crew were used to the sight. There was blood caked on his forehead too. Jack wasn't sure if it was Dominic's or his. Either way, he wasn't going to worry about it now. All he wanted to do was sleep off the screaming headache from being punched in the face.

He couldn't have been asleep very long, but something jarred him awake. It was only Jezebel, who moved with her sleep. Jack turned to watch her as she settled back into the mattress. She was beautiful while she slept, mostly because she was quiet and her eyes were closed. He could think back to their last few days together. They were at eachother's throats constantly. He loved it when she got angry, but at the same time, it drove him mad. Her eyes always held sadness in them. He hated to see them. The only thing worse was when the suspicion and disappointment settled into them as well. That was only after she and him fought. He saw it the other night when they crossed paths again. And now, here she was, where he knew she belonged.

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when her eyes fluttered opened. A smirk settled there on his lips.

" 'Ello, 'ello Lass..."

Jezebel's eyes knitted and her mouth set in a uncertain frown.

"Oh God...we... we didn't...did we?"

Jack's smirk only grew as he laid assuredly into the pillows. A knowing smile plastered across his face.

"A little late for that one, isn't it Jez?"

Her expression melted into a horrified one and she went to spring out of the bed but not before Jack caught her around the waist, laughing like a madman.

"I'm kidding love..."

He pulled her back down closer to him. Hushing her and chuckling softly into her ear.

"Settle...settle... Nothing happened, you just fell asleep."

She seemed to relax then. God! He infuriated her like no one else! She turned around with every intention of swatting him, when her face became truly frightened. Jack cocked his head in question to why she was looking at him like that.

"What?"

Jezebel's hand came up to cover her mouth. From behind it, he could hear her muffled reply.

"Jack,...you're face!"


End file.
